love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshiko Tsushima
Yoshiko Tsushima, also known as Yohane, is one of the nine main characters of Love Live! Sunshine!!. She is a first year in Uranohoshi Girls' High School. Her image color is grey, but can sometimes also be Black, Purple or Dark Blue. She is a member of Guilty Kiss, a sub-unit under Aqours. Background Yoshiko is a first year student who was born in the urban side of the city of Numazu. She attended the same kindergarten as her friend Hanamaru, who she calls as . Her mother is a teacher at a school. Yoshiko likes the "little devil" look and proclaims herself to be "Yohane, the Fallen Angel" ( ヨハネ Datenshi Yohane), an angel who has angered God and was cast from the heavens to Earth for that, developing a human body which is merely a vessel to which her soul is bound to. She developed this split personality since she was in kindergarten, and fully embraced it during middle school. Because of this, it is implied she didn't have many friends during that time. Yoshiko meets up with her old kindergarten friend Hanamaru, as well as Chika, You and Ruby in the first episode, though she acts like "Yohane" during that time until Hanamaru drives her to act normally. In the following episode, she attends class but immediately escapes after acting like "Yohane" once again. Finally on Episode 5, she is found by Hanamaru to be hiding on school, and is invited by Chika to form part of Aqours. After the group tries to adopt her "fallen angel" style, however, she leaves the group for causing them trouble with the student council president. She officially joins the group the same episode after they assure her they were okay with her "fallen angel" persona. Personality Yoshiko seems to be a chuunibyou, a person who holds delusions of grandeur. Bright, self-assured, smart, and thoughtful, Yoshiko has a split personality who she describes as "Yohane", a "fallen angel" who has angered God and was cast from the heavens to Earth. Apparently, a side effect to being a "fallen angel" is that she is cursed with extreme bad luck, running into all kinds of unforeseen trouble wherever she goes: raining whenever she goes on trips, falling whenever it snows, not winning anything from lucky draws in convenience stores, falling sick right before exams, and so on. Because of this, she often blames herself for Aqours' misfortunes. Through her delusional persona, Yoshiko acts dramatic, cunning and a bit devious, and often goes as far as using dark, devilish accessories or clothing to further accentuate her "fallen angel" look as "Yohane". When acting like her, Yoshiko's voice is lower-pitched. Yoshiko has embraced this side of herself so much, she hates to be called by her real name and demands to be referred to as "Yohane" instead, going as far as to cross out her real name in her introduction and replace it as such. As a result of embracing her "Yohane" side, it is hard for Yoshiko to act like a normal person, something she is aware of. This causes her difficulty to get along properly with her classmates and, at times, the rest of Aqours. She is often teased by her friends Ruby and Hanamaru for acting like "Yohane", which is annoying for her. Such moments can cause her voice to become higher-pitched. In spite of all this, Yoshiko isn't ill-willed by nature; she does treasure her friendship with the rest of Aqours for accepting her "Yohane" side; this is most evident with Ruby and Hanamaru, as shown in Season 1 Episode 13. Additionally, she affectionately refers to her friends as , particularly Riko, whom she referrs to as "Little Demon Lili/Riri. Despite her "Yohane" side, Yoshiko is also able to pull off a normal conversation when it's really needed, most notably in Season 2 Episode 9. Yoshiko likes extremely spicy food, as shown in Season 1 Episode 10 where she ate a takoyaki filled with Tabasco sauce. She also dislikes coffee.Radio drama track "Jingi naki deko" from the Jingle Bells ga Tomaranai single. Clubs and Hobbies Yoshiko is skilled in playing video games, her favorite genres being fighting games and racing games. She is also talented at performing magic and video editing, acting as the video editor for Aqours. Her biggest hobby is dressing up like a little devil and streaming herself on the internet, where she does fortune telling. Other Data :Note: '''Dengeki G's Magazine' is a monthly magazine that is part of the Love Live! and Love Live! Sunshine!! multimedia projects. As it is usually the first source of news for all major projects under these titles, its monthly sections will detail how the project has progressed over time. The issues are usually published a month ahead of time. For example, the July 2010 issue would've been released on 30th May 2010.'' |} |} |} |} Video Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Chronology Trivia *"Yoshiko" (善子) translates to "good life child". *"Yohane" (「 」) literally means "night feather" or "night wing". This ties in to her black feather, which she often uses to adorn her hair bun. **Incidentally, "Yohane" (ヨハネ) is also a common Japanese biblical spelling of "John". The latter is ultimately derived from the Hebrew male given name Yôḥānān, a shortened form of Yəhôḥānān (which roughly means "God is gracious"). Of course, it may (not) be a mere coincidence. *In the early stages of Aqours, Yoshiko was originally a second-year student. *In real life, Yoshiko's home is based on an apartment complex next to Hotel Riverside Numazu. *A running gag in Season 1 Episode 9 shows that Yoshiko has her signature locking attack. *Despite having a dark concept and being in Guilty Kiss, it is revealed in Season 2 Episode 2 that Yoshiko is weakened by Mari's metal music. Gallery :Please refer to this character's Image Gallery. References ja:津島善子 it:Yoshiko Tsushima Category:Characters Category:School Idol Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Characters Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:Aqours Member Category:Uranohoshi Girls' High School Affiliate